


losing barry allen

by bar_allen



Series: what if barry had surrendered himself? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Invasion, Mentioned Barry Allen/Iris West - Freeform, Somewhat Hopeful Ending, barry allen blames himself for everything, barry thinks he deserves being taken by the dominators, depends on the reader, everyone loves barry, s02e07 Invasion, the dominators, this is sad, trigger warning: suicidal thoughts (kind of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: “If Mr Allen surrenders himself, they will leave us in peace. You really want to save the world? Here’s your chance.”
What if Barry decided to surrender himself to the aliens and the team’s pep talk didn’t convince him to stay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this since I finished watching the crossover and it's been really painful so I decided to share the pain. Enjoy.

“This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call.” Barry said with a sad smile. His friends had been trying to convince him not to surrender himself, but he had already made his mind.

“I mean, turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. It’s simple.”

“No, it’s not simple!” “It doesn’t matter what you’ve done. You can’t do this.”

Barry appreciated his friends caring for him and not wanting him to get hurt, but he couldn’t listen to them. Nothing was going to stop him from what he was about to do. Not even Supergirl.

“I’m sorry guys, but this,” he pointed at the screens showing the maps of the Dominators’ ships positions, “is all my fault. I did this. I changed the timeline and it was a huge mistake. It’s time I pay for what I’ve done.”

“Barry, you can’t think like this,” Oliver started but was quickly interrupted by the speedster.

“You said it yourself, Ollie! I’m not a god! I was given this gift… my speed... and I used it selfishly and because of it Cisco’s brother is dead, Diggle’s daughter was erased from existence, Caitlyn is living in fear of herself, Wally has powers which can get him killed and there are two crazy metas who have some sort of evil plan for Central City that relates back to Flashpoint! Oh, and let’s not forget the fact that now everyone on the planet could die because I brought aliens to our world!” Barry finished then shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed.

Everyone in the room was at loss for words. They cared about the boy but none of them knew what to say to make him change his mind. Oliver tried to convince him that wanting his parents to be alive wasn’t a bad thing, but it was clear that the speedster couldn’t find a way to forgive himself. They all stood in silence for a few seconds, then Barry spoke up again. This time his words were directed at Cisco.

“I don’t think I have time to say goodbye… Cisco, will you please do that for me? I know I’m not your favourite person right now but… Please, tell Caitlyn I’m sorry and Iris, tell Iris I love her, will you?”

Cisco opened his mouth to say something but Barry shifted his gaze to the rest of the team.

“It’s been an honour to know all of you, to fight alongside of you. Now it’s up to you to keep our home safe.” Barry finished with a small sad smile then turned around and started walking towards the exit. His heart was shattering into million pieces both out of sorrow for having to leave Iris that way, and of fear of what the Dominators had in mind for him.

“Barry! I’m not letting you leave.” He heard Oliver say. He stopped for a moment but didn’t turn to look at his friends again. He knew if he looked at them, he wouldn’t want to leave. But he also knew that he had to do this because it was the right thing to do. It was what he deserved for ruining everyone’s lives. Even his future-self knew that he couldn’t be trusted.

“You don’t have a choice. I’m sorry, Ollie.” With that, Barry was gone in a flash of lightning.

“Barry!” his name was shouted by almost everyone in the room, but it was too late. 

Supergirl sped after him, but he didn’t have the title of ‘Fastest Man Alive’ for no reason. By the time, she had reached him, he had already given himself up to the Dominators. She tried to follow their ships and free him, but it was of no use. She was too late.

When Kara returned to the rest of the team, she couldn’t look any of his friends in the eyes and when they saw the way she looked, they knew. 

Caitlyn contacted them, saying that they had finally finished a device that could inflict pain on the Dominators. But they were too late. The Dominators were already retreating as they had gotten their end of the deal.

They all sat in silence, not knowing what they were supposed to do. The world wasn’t in danger anymore, but none of them could find it in themselves to move. 

They were all thinking about what they would do after they left the building that belonged to Barry.

Cisco would honour his best friend’s last request – because, yes, Cisco was mad at Barry, but at the end of the day Barry had been his best friend and he had finally understood why Barry changed the timeline. He would return to STAR Labs and tell Joe he just lost his son, tell Iris she just lost the love of her life. He would sit in the cortex with Caitlyn and HR and stare at where Barry’s suit was supposed to be. They would all talk to Barry’s lawyer about the ownership of STAR labs, only to find that he left it all to Cisco and Caitlyn.

Oliver would honour his friend’s death the same way he honoured Laurel’s. He would have a statue of the Flash built and placed in Central City. He would make sure that everyone in the world knew that the reason why they were safe from an alien attack was because the Flash sacrificed himself.

They would all gather for a funeral, despite there being no body – which was not fair because they didn’t have a chance for a last goodbye. Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Legends and Supergirl all would show up to the funeral of the Flash. Everyone from CCPD; even Julian, would show up to the funeral of their young CSI; who might have quit but was still loved by everyone. They would bury the empty casket in a grave next to Nora and Henry Allen.

But for now, they were going to sit in the Hall of Justice and pray that maybe they wouldn’t have to do any of that. They were going to pray for a miracle that their friend was somehow still alive. They were going to remain hopeful at least for a little while because, after all, this was Barry Allen. The boy whose real superpower wasn’t speed, it was hope. If Barry believed that everything was going to work out, then his friends had to believe the same, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Would anyone like to see an alternate ending? Comment and tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome. :)


End file.
